The invention relates to a machine tool vice having a vice body and a slide guided in the vice body, with a clamping mechanism acting between the vice body and the slide and having two jaws, which are connected with the vice body and the slide respectively.
It is known, for example, from West German patent specification No. 49 814 for the clamping mechanism of a vice viz. the clamping spindle, to be arranged in the plane of the two jaws. The fixed jaw attached to the vice body is slidable on a slide way and may be fixed by means of a pin in any of several predetermined positions. Thus, the clamping distance (opening distance of the jaws) of the vice can be altered and thus adapt to the dimensions of the workpieces.
A vice is described in West German Patent Specification No. 12 78 965 for which the fixed jaw is rigidly fixed to the vice body. The clamping mechanism i.e. the threaded spindle, is situated beneath the plane of the jaws, and the movable jaw is connected by means of a threaded link and a twisting connecting member, subjected to tension with the slide, so that during clamping operations downwardly twisting forces are induced.
A machine tool vice of the type mentioned above is also described in West German Patent Specification No. 11 41 600, with which it is possible to additionally exert the clamping force on to the clamping mechanism i.e. the thread spindle, by a compressed air system, in order to increase the clamping forces in the clamping position.
The fixed jaw is connected by a screw fastening with the vice body. Interchangeable clamping pieces are provided in the operable face of the clamping jaws on this type of design and also in other types of vice designs, which, as items subject to wear, are interchangeable and which also permit conformity with the workpiece in question with regard to profile or its surface finish.